1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio base station device setting system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a mobile telephone network that employs mobile telephone terminal devices (see JP-2000-197129-A).
Recently, mobile telephone networks have been making remarkable extension. For example, mobile telephone radio base station device have been installed in population areas, buildings, subway yards, and even in the mountains where only roads have been constructed but no people seem to live. Such installation of base station devices may lead to an environment in which mobile telephone terminal devices can be connected to any mobile telephone network.
The expansion of mobile telephone networks has been encouraged by requests made by users for the expansion of mobile telephone networks. Further, the expansion of mobile telephone networks has been promoted by the reduced size and cost of radio base station devices.
However, even if a plurality of radio base station devices were installed everywhere outdoors, areas, which can be covered by these radio base station devices, are limited. Thus, complete solutions have not been found for the problem that a mobile telephone terminal device experiences difficulty in connecting to a mobile telephone network in a particular room. Currently, a need exists for a family-use compact radio base station device that solves this problem.
JP-9-8827-A describes a small mobile base station that can be used as a family-use compact radio base station device.
However, there are several problems that must be overcome in order to realize family-use compact radio base station devices. For example, one problem is found in a method of setting communication configurations for each family-use compact radio base station device. This problem will be described below in detail.
Currently, when a radio base station device for mobile telephones is installed, its communication configurations are determined by considering the entire mobile telephone network. Specifically, the communication configurations indicate the radius of a cell formed by the radio base station device (area covered thereby) and a frequency used thereby, and in a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) system, a spreading code sequence that is used by the radio base station device. Subsequently, the determined communication configurations are set in the radio base station device to be installed. The communication configurations, which are set in the radio base station device, will not be basically modified unless the mobile telephone network is revised.
Therefore, once communication configurations have been set in a family-use compact radio base station device, the user cannot modify the communication configurations, according to his/her own wishes.
Also, because communication configurations for a radio base station device are basically not modified, movement of a family-use compact radio base station device may cause, for example, interference of radio waves between radio base station devices.
Thus, any movement of a family-use compact radio base station device can cause failure of the normal functions of a mobile telephone network. Therefore, the user is not allowed to freely move a family-use compact radio base station device from the location at which the carrier installed the device. The family-use compact radio base station device is therefore inconvenient for the user when the user moves it, rearranges rooms, and cleans the house.